


Beginnings and Endings

by WickedKisses



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedKisses/pseuds/WickedKisses
Summary: An origins story based on Vampire folklore.  Except for Vlad Tsepsh the characters are all mine.(Yo I found more chapters!)Sadly I don't know when I can finish the re-edits as I'm going through some stuff where sitting upright is excruciatingly painful.I just had a thought (Don't look so shocked) perhaps I should just upload the raw chapters I have now and do the re-edits when I can... that way I can mark it complete.  Meanwhile this blurb will serve as a reminder that I have written this... and plan to finish edits and re-uploads.My love goes out to the AO3 community.Rape/Noncon tag for blood feeding.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> betaed, but needs more work.

Beginnings and Endings by Wicked Kisses

1475-Carpathia

My name is Vincent Grygoriavich Ureche, and I am but twenty years old. I am six feet tall, with a warrior's build, although that is not my preferred occupation. My skin is slightly duskier than my countrymen due to my mother's darker complexion. I had her black curls, that spilled out along my broad shoulders like a curly waterfall of black silk, yet I also had deep sapphire blue eyes. I know of no one with that shade of eye color.  
We were but days from home, but it seemed too much, too far, to bear this long journey across the mountain.  
My cousin and I, often mistaken for one another, rode our horses perhaps too hard, the dogs warning off the wolves that haunted our path.  
"Do you think we'll be in time?" Taalberto asked; his mood, as was common for him, was a dark one. Slightly taller than I, but also paler, with darker eyes and finer features. his voice was slightly deeper with a bit of a growling rumble that caught in the listener’s chest like a subtle, but prominent bass note. The softness of his words commanded attention as well, not as a charismatic figurehead, but in the way the listener had to pay close attention to hear him over all other noises. His eyes, the deep brown of the forest shadows, watched the pass above us, even as he leaned down to soothe, and encourage his stallion, Torentya.  
"Does it matter?" I asked, with a sigh, "Either way, we must go first to His fortress, before we can even see her."  
@}-,-`-- <> \--‘-,-{@

"Babar?" my mother whispered, asking for her husband, even though I could tell it had been he who had caused her deadly illness.  
"No, mama, It is I, Vinya.," I replied, and despaired to see her face, so ravaged by disease and fear,. "Unchi sent for me."  
"Ah, Vinya, you must not stay. Babar, he is mad, and he will destroy us all." She whispered the last, her eyes gone wide and bright.

"Someone must stay to tend the lands, mama. Ylsabeta is too young." I sighed,. "But I have sent her to stay with Unchi and his wife." I took her hands and held them against my heart., "Rest, be at peace, mama."  
With that she sighed, and let her eyes close. Gently I lay her hands at her sides, then rose, to turn to Taalberto at the door., "Have you seen mei autor?" I asked, wondering why my father had not been there to greet us. It was nearly midnight.  
Taalberto merely hunched his shoulders, then turned away.

@}-,-`-- <> \--‘-,-{@

The sun shone brightly on the small cemetery in the back of the estate, just beside the small chapel. I let the last flower fall from my numb fingers onto the grave, even as Ylsa turned away, and the priest got into his carriage. I felt as though I would never feel anything but grief ever again. She had been my light, my hope, and without her, the world was dark.  
At the edge of the property, behind the chapel itself, her people stood, watching. Their brightly colored clothing, and dark faces were so very different from the rest of my family. She had been of these nomadic nobles, the freedom of the open road, often the only thing they could claim, the one thing she could not return to. I looked to them, meeting the eyes of her father, the knowledge passing between us that we would never meet again in this life.

That night, I shared my bed, as I had so many times before, with my cousin, holding each other in our grief and fear. Fear of what was to come next. Ylsa had been taken away, to the questionable safety of my Nenea's home, where his wives would dote on the 'mic printsessa'. Barely ten years old, she had begged to be allowed to stay with me, but there had still been no sign of my father, Grygori.  
Ever since the war with the Turk, so I had been told, he had not been the same, and five years previous, he had been turned, changed. I feared that the change had made him mad, for he had not been made so immortal by loving hands, but rather by our enemy.  
@}-,-`-- <> \--‘-,-{@

The following day I made my way into the village near our schloss, hoping that mei autor had at least kept up with necessary interactions with them. As I tied my mount to the post outside I caught a glimpse of something black with deep yellow eyes. Careful not to react, I continued inside, where I was greeted by old friends, and was quickly involved with the talk of the day.  
It was as the sun was nearing noon that she came in. Smaller in stature than any of the local women, her eyes downcast, and the babushka that covered her hair a flattering blue. She stepped tenderly across the straw strewn floor to the innkeeper, when she set the covered basket in front of him.  
He smiled and lifted the napkin to release the scent of freshly baked bread. With a nod he offered a small pouch such that coin is kept in. She dropped a tiny curtsy, and turned to go, tucking the purse into her apron pocket. It was as she passed me that I saw the flash of jewel bright green eyes before she was at the door.  
I thought my heart could be heard by all. It was all I could do to stay in my place as the wind disturbed her babushka and a curl of bright sunny blond hair slipped out, to be carefully tucked back away by a delicate hand.

@}-,-`-- <> \--‘-,-{@

At the end of the week, I received a summons to appear before the Council, a collection of the local landowners, and my Uncle, who would, as usual, preside. With a sigh, I gathered my strength, saddled my horse, Drang, and rode across the valley to the great fortress.  
As I approached the long bridge over the ravine, I saw a familiar figure awaiting me at the other end.  
'Tata,' I thought, and I did not know whether to be glad that he continued or fearful of his presence.

"Vincent!" Nenea called as I came into the hall, my father beside me, his presence cold as the clay. He had not fed, quite clearly, and I wondered at that, for it was well known that Nenea was also a vampire. It was clear, all the way across the room that he had fed well that night. I approached him, kissed his ring from bended knee, then rose to accept his embrace. "Ah, how I have missed you."  
"And I you, Unchi." I said, trying to smile, truly glad to see him. "What is this about?"  
"Sit, let us bring order to this meeting,." He merely said, gesturing to the table, and the seat at his left hand. I blinked, for this was reserved for his most favored vassal.

From that day on, my life was no longer my own


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which romance blooms, and someone acts the fool

1475- Transylvania

I sat stunned as the boyar voiced their objections to this unprecedented move, even though I was a fully blooded warrior, and therefore more fit than Taal to lead the war council. With the Turk still foaming at our borders, and the church reluctant to move against this barbaric hoard, it was only my uncle's ferocity that held them back.  
“So mic fiu, you have what you clearly deserve.” Mei autor hissed in my ear.  
To my shame this was the catalyst and I rose, and strode from the hall, fuming. Gone were the dreams of returning to Paris. Gone the dream of pursuing my art. Even Taal, as next in line, would have to set aside his desire to pursue architecture. Our lives were now laid out before us, tied to the land, and the people that would now count on us.  
I strode quickly to where I knew my sister was staying, hoping that at least she would be glad of it. Young as she was, it would be my duty, as heir, to arrange for her future.

As I entered the women's chambers she came flying into my arms, and I must admit to taking some small comfort in her improved color, and weight. Her body had finally had a chance to fill out, and I could tell it would not be long before she blossomed into a perfect princess. Her lilting voice calling me names, and berating me for leaving her here for 'so long', although it had only been two weeks.  
“I'm glad you think so well of me, mei sora,” I chuckled, settling on a settee with her in my lap, “I will likely be by here frequently.”  
She tilted her head at that and I smiled wider, “Yes, Nenea has named me heir, so of course I must confer with him often.”  
She pouted, then said, “Does that mean you will come to live here?” but I had to shake my head sadly,   
“There is much to be done in our own home, and in the village. There has been no one looking after them.” I explained, “Tata seems to have forgotten the need to assign someone to overlook our people's needs.” I tapped her under her chin then and said, 'Be not sad, mic printsessa, once I have determined what needs doing, I will be able to delegate some of the work to a steward.”  
She sighed, and leaned her head against my shoulder, 'I just miss my own things so.” she lied, and I knew what she meant was that she missed spending the long afternoons with me.

“I must return to the hall, “ I said then, with a quick squeeze of her shoulders, “I shall return in a few days.” With another squeeze, I set her from me to return, hoping the boyar had calmed by now.

@}-,-`-- <> \--‘-,-{@ 

That evening, as I made my way through the village on the road home, I saw the same tiny figure from before, dancing her way along the road towards the edge of the village where the tinker lived. I spurred my horse to catch up to her. She stopped, clasping her hands behind her, and dropping her emerald gaze to the ground. I smiled,   
“Hello there, little one. Our roads seem to be running together,” I said, trying to catch her eye, “Perhaps I can speed you on your way?”

I could see her tremble, and I could tell she was trying to find a way to say no, without risking my anger, or yes, without fear of sullying her own reputation. “If you ride behind me, no one will believe ill of you.” I explained. I wondered at her unusual, for this area, coloring. It was clear she was not native to the Balkans. After a few more moments, she nodded and moved closer to Drang. 

I remounted, then offered my hand to help her mount behind me. “Do tell me when we have reached your destination?” I said, fighting back my amusement. 

It had been almost a year since I had seen my good friend Petru, and I thought it would be prudent to visit in his home, rather than risk missing him during the day. I set Drang to an easy walk. 

We had just come up to his garden gate she slipped off and quickly made her way around the side of the house. I was rather surprised, but passed it off as shyness. Dismounting, I tied Drang to the post and made my way to their door.

“Vinya!” Petru cried upon opening the door, inviting me in. He greeted me as he had when I was but a boy, with embraces and laughter. He tried to invite me for dinner, but I demurred, explaining that I had work to finish and was only stopping in on my way home.   
He bade me good night, and insisted that I make time to come back later in the month.

@}-,-`-- <> \--‘-,-{@ 

I spent the next week riding from farmstead to farmstead, reacquainting myself with both the land, and the people. The people I had given my life to, my innocence, and my blood. The same people who fed and supplied all in this small valley. The people who were still recovering from the Turk invasion not five years ago.

I ended most days at the tavern which coupled as public house and town hall. There to share a pint and game, as well as to hear the latest news (Did you hear that Maria's sweet boy is courting Lanaya's little girl? Well, she's not so little anymore!) Acting as the face of the nobility that ruled them.

Finally, I saw her again, the sunny haired girl, with her heavy basket and her bare feet, her shoes tucked into her belt as she danced along the green verge on the road between the outskirts of town, on her way to the tavern. Smiling to myself I called out to her. 

“Domna! Are you going my way again?” I chuckled, then dismounting, “Let me relieve you of your burden.” I offered to take the basket from which the delicious scent of fresh bread wafted.

She glanced up at me for a moment then, letting me take the basket, dropped her eyes again. Today her babushka was green, and I swear her eyes glowed. I walked along beside her, letting Drang follow along on his own.

“I am Vincent Gryorovich Ureche. Do you have a name, domna?” I asked, trying again to catch her eye. I could see the edge of one cheek flush, and in a soft, birdlike voice she admitted that she was called Lumini?a. I smiled, and told her I found her name fitting, but when I pressed for more, she bit her lip and shook her head.

Finally reaching the tavern, I gave her back the basket, “Will you sell one of your rolls to me?” I teased once we were inside. Again, she flushed slightly, then set the basket down to choose one. 

I fished out coin, and realized the smallest I had was an obol that my mother had once given to me. On a whim, I dropped it into her bodice, “That is for you.” I smiled, only to have her startle, her hands going behind her, presenting as though she were no more than a servant of the body. Although I found this puzzling I then gave her a dukat to change for the roll. 

She began to turn and walk back to the tavern keeper,when I reached out to tap her shoulder, “I have not yet given you leave.” I nearly whispered.

Her reaction was so sudden, and so unexpected I froze. Dropping to her knees, she began rocking and in a tiny, breathless whisper, she began begging in a language I did not recognize. All other sound in the room stopped, and I took a knee in front of her, jusst as her babushka slipped off completely. Golden locks tumbled down her back, and at this angle I could see an old, yet vicious whip scar just at the edge of her shoulder.

“Shh, hush, I am not angry, I was merely teasing.” I assured her, then gently pulled her to her feet, and helped her replace her babushka, covering the glory of her curls. “Lumini?a, it is alright.” I soothed almost as distressed as she now. 

The tavern keeper's wife came out then, and scowling at me, took her in hand and soothed her letting her know that no ill would befall her.  
I backed away, dropping the dukat onto the table beside the bread basket, then turned to go, before I was late to yet another meeting of the boyar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just madly uploading. No time for summary

June 15, 1498

Ylsabeta has returned home, claiming that she misses her dolls and her own bed, but I know that it is that she misses me. We once spent long hours together, telling each other made up stories or traipsing through the woods, but I no longer have the time for this.

My father has been at Ylsabeta again. I can tell, as she goes about pretending to be happy, and yet, her eyes are reddened and her face bears the marks of her nails. I cannot imagine how he is getting to her, nor can I ignore the pain I know she is feeling. What could I do? She is so like mother, although only ten, and only just beginning to bloom, that his beast must be mistaking the living for the dead.

I brought it up with Taalberto on his weekly visit, and he flushed and looked as though he was nearly in tears. He is much too sensitive for this place. I would send him back to school, if it was in my power, but my hands in that matter are tied, so to speak. I managed to get him to spend the night as it had begun to rain before dinner was finished. We had retired to my room, to talk and read, when I heard a crashing from down the hall. The only thing in that direction was Ylsabeta’s room. 

I dashed down the hall, my heart in my throat, praying that it had been an accident. But when I entered, and saw her there, standing in the middle of the room, blood running down her throat, staining the white nightdress she wore, I lost my temper, and saw red. I turned to see mei autor, his face bloodied from a wound in his forehead, frozen in the corner.

“Tata!” I cried and Ylsabeta turned to look at me, and crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

“She hit me!” he cried, and I realized that the very fact that she was a child still had probably saved her, for her natural instincts had overridden his command of her, and she had struck out.

“In self defense, autor. How dare you do this to her! There is an entire village below us, people who are strong and healthy who could easily support you, and yet, you prey on us! Your own family?” I cried, and strode to lift her limp body in my arms. “Oh, sora, please wake up!” 

“You are right, an entire village in which to hunt.” and he left me there, on the floor, holding my dear sister.

“He’s going to either kill her or Turn her, Vincent,.” Taalberto put in. I looked up, desperation clearly writ on his face as I was sure it was on mine, and fought my tears.  
Taalberto , for once, was the sensible one; he got a towel, and some bandages, and began to treat her wound.

“It’s not too bad yet, tovares, she’ll recover, but only if he leaves her completely alone. She isn’t strong enough to deal with his other attentions either,.” he said, as he removed her nightdress, and helped me put a clean one on her.

“Give that to the maid, I’m sure she’ll think of something...” I said when he made a helpless gesture at the stains on it. That was when he broke down sobbing.

@}-,-`-- <> \--‘-,-{@

Over the next few days, I watched Tata very carefully, and realized that he had begun to go out on those evenings when he was thirsting. I thought this was a good thing, until a week had passed, and he was starting to look quite satisfied with himself. 

Never far from my thoughts was the lovely sunny haired maiden from the village. I knew she was the least suited for me to wed, yet, I could bear the thought of marrying one of the boier not at all.

When I again met the lovely Luminița in the village, I got her to invite me to her home. If I had wanted, I could have insisted on it, but I wanted her to think it was her own idea. She led me through the village, to the base of the old bridge, and I recognized the place as belonging to Petru the tinker. I thought it odd that she should live here; I had known them for some time, and also knew that neither he, nor his sister, had ever had any children. Not to mention that they were of the common peasant stock of these parts, and therefore dark in complexion. She invited me in, and introduced me to her ‘master’ whom I was surprised to see was my old friend, Petru.

“Vincent, you look good, my friend.” he greeted me, and it was her turn to look surprised. He shooed her out of the parlor, and told her that Valeria was in need of some help in the kitchen. They were one of the better off families in this village, and so had more than the usual one room hut. They had an actual cottage, with their own stable. 

I have to admit that it was my hand that allowed him his accomplishment, as I had arranged for supplies for his first run through the valley.   
He offered me a choice of slivovitz and a chair, or a game of darts and a beer. I chose the darts and beer. I wanted to keep my wits about me, and slivovitz, while not very strong drink, is none the less taken cautiously.

“So! What brings you into the village at such an hour, and with little Luminița, no less?” he asked, as I stood to take my turn.

“Oh, just that I have lost my heart to your little serving girl, and am frankly at an impasse as to how best to broach the subject of marriage to her, and to mei nenea.” I sighed, “He would have me wed the coldest woman on the planet!”

“Don’t tell me, one of the Bathory brats?” he said. He knew it was safe for him to speak to me this way, as we had known each other all my life. I looked at him, and saw a man who would not live another decade. I knew his sister wasn’t much younger than he. What to do?

“Yes, Catherine. She’s the only one still mortal, and is expected to carry on the family name. I don’t see how they think she could, she’s as passionate as a fish.” I sighed, and threw my dart. It whistled past the board, and into the wall. “My apologies, Petru. I will have that repaired.”

“Nonsense, my friend. It is nothing. But you, you never miss the board! What else is bothering you?” he tilted his head to one side, “I know of the doamna soara’s death. My sympathies go with you and yours.”

“My father. I fear he’s gone quite mad. I must watch over Ylsabeta nightly to see that he doesn’t harm her. She looks so like mother.” I looked out the door, on the setting sun, “As a matter of fact, I should go.”

I turned, then, only to see Luminița , flushed and proud, holding up a covered dish, and announcing, 

“Dinner!” Her face was lit with smiles, and I couldn’t bear to disappoint her by leaving without at least tasting her cooking.

“It smells delicious!” I exclaimed, although I couldn’t be sure what it smelled like. “I’m famished!”

“Yes, Vinya, stay for dinner,” Valeria said, her voice slightly breathless. I realized then, looking at her, that she was already dying of consumption. She sagged against the wall, and I went to her, to take her into my arms, as if to support her, but actually to touch her skin, feeling for fever. Yes, she had not much longer either.

“Then, lets eat!” Petru cried, and I saw the look in his eyes. He knew. Although I could see his grief, I could also see that he would rather I not mention it now. 

Luminița brought the dishes into the parlor, as it doubled as a dining room, and began to serve us men. I made as much a fuss over it as seemed appropriate, but I must admit that I didn’t really taste it, being so very preoccupied with all the little things that made up for some very large problems.

After dinner, over a glass of slivovitz that Petru insisted I drink, the four of us talked about life in the village. There was the usual gossip, and Luminița frequently mentioned this or that suitor, but I could see the longing in her eyes, and the way she often touched one side of her throat.   
Someone had fed from her.

@}-,-`-- <> \--・-,-{@

By the time I reached home, it was already full night. I flew down the stairs, muddy boots and all. I didn稚 realize that I was reaching for my saber, until I came up empty-handed and realized I壇 removed it first.

“Autor!” I cried.

“Fiu!” he replied, jolly and flushed. With her blood.

“What is this?”

“She says you have offered to marry her. I have brought her here to prove to her how vain and childish her hopes are. Tell her, son,” his voice dripped with sarcasm as he thrust her into my arms. I was then torn between comforting her, and attacking him.   
Anger won.

I thrust her behind me and attacked him, my fist preceding me, slammed into his jaw. He laughed. He hadn’t even felt it! He took my wrist in his hand and lifted me off my feet. Not since I had been ten had I felt so helpless. My feet dangled a good foot off the ground, and I heard Luminița’s strangled breath behind me. I looked back over my shoulder to her, and mouthed the word ‘run’ to her. Her eyes got wider, if possible, and she shook her head violently.

“Stop it, Nenea.” Taalberto said, calmly walking into the room and taking Luminița ’s shoulders in his hands. “Learn to control yourself or Vladislav will hear of it.” I saw my father’s head turn towards him, and I was dropped to nurse my broken wrist. “Now, I will be taking the young lady home, and you will seek your study. If this sort of thing happens again, I will not hesitate to punish you for it.” 

It was then I realized that, with my uncle away on business, according to Vlad’s will, Taalberto, and only Taalberto, could so order him about in Unchi’s absence. I slowly rose to my feet, and turned my back on him. I went to Luminița , taking her face in my good hand. 

She looked up at me, so solemn, frightened and worried. I smiled, and winked, then turned back to Tata.

“I am sorry, autor. I must have been a little crazy for a moment there. I think it would be best if you and I spent some time apart.” I looked down at the carpet at my feet, “Perhaps Taalberto , Ylsabeta and I should take a trip. Bistritz is lovely now, and would give mei sora a welcome change. You cannot deny that she needs it.”

“Perhaps you are right, fiu. She has not been looking her best of late.” he replied. I saw him meet Taalberto ’s eyes, and heard him gasp. “Unfortunately, Taalberto cannot be spared just now. Can you?”

“I’m afraid not, nenea, but that won’t prevent Vincent from taking her.“ I heard him say, and knew, by the tone of his voice, that my father was influencing his mind. Nothing I could do about it.

“Very well, autor. I’ll take her myself. We’ll leave by the end of the week, and return at the end of August.”

“That’s a decent enough solution.” he smiled, then looked behind me. “As for the young lady, she shall spend the night here, and return home in the morning, yes?”

“I think she should return home now.” I replied, only to hear the howl of a wolf not far from the castle walls. On second thought...  
“Yes, she’ll stay the night. Safer that way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight

As soon as he left us, Luminița rushed to my side, taking my injured limb in her hands. She made a clucking noise, and pulled on it until it made a clicking sound. I felt nothing, the limb had gone quite numb. Then she commenced to rub the wounded area. I felt the oddest tingling, and then my arm felt as it always had. I looked down at her, and she was smiling up at me, all trusting wonder.  
It was not too obvious of him. I could tell that he wanted to show me just how common she was, but I already knew. I took her up to Ylsa's room, and soon had her and Ylsabeta chattering away, and I made sure that they both stayed up the better part of the night. Ylsabeta was delighted to have a new friend, and the two of them got along famously. It wasn’t until near dawn that they fell asleep, but I stayed awake until the first light. By then, I felt it was safe for me to leave them, and seek my own rest.  
I will admit that it wasn’t easy to keep my hands to myself when Luminița was near. I really don’t know how I managed, except that I knew that she would deny me nothing, and therefore would be at an unfair advantage. After all, I was a prince, and therefore I must act as one.  
When I woke at last, I found her at the foot of my bed, waiting for me. She looked up with those inquisitive green eyes,   
“Boyar?”   
I sat up with a start. “No, don’t call me that. I am Vincent to you, iuna. Now, what do you need?” I asked and she blushed.  
“I...” she sighed, “I very much want to be held by you. I don’t know why, I feel very cold here.”  
“Then, come up here.” I smiled. Giving her what she wanted would put a strain on my self-control, but saying no to her would be impossible.  
She rose, and crawled up onto the bed, her shift billowing, and giving me glimpses of her charms. Immediately, my passions rose, flaming. I had to stifle a gasp, but she heard it, giggling.  
“If I am too much woman for you, Vincent, I can go elsewhere.” She smiled, and I opened my arms to her.  
“No, I am certainly strong enough to resist you, dear heart. I am merely taken aback by your beauty,” I replied, as she lay her head on the pillow of my arm, and I pulled her to my chest.   
Her heart was beating very fast, and her skin was rather hot, and I wondered if she were normally this warm, or if she had caught a chill in the night.  
“Tell me, Vincent. Will you marry me, or just have your pleasure with me, and cast me aside to raise your bastard?” she asked, all innocent looks, with pragmatic wisdom in her eyes.  
“Oh, Luminița!” I sighed, and pulled her close. How to tell her that, much as I loved her, I was being pushed into choosing a wife from among the boier? “My father would kill me for such an act as marrying a commoner.”   
She sat up, and struck my chest a glancing blow.  
“I’m no ordinary peasant.” she stated quite proudly, “I’m the foster daughter of the richest man in town!”  
Laughing, I pulled her down again, and snuggled her closer. Thankfully, the heavy down comforter separated us, or marriage would have been a moot point. Unfortunately, her leg came up to press against my throbbing member, and she stifled a gasp of her own.  
“Vincent!” she giggled, and then snuggled a bit deeper, “What will you do about your father? He has been feeding on me almost nightly, and although I am able to manage with the loss, it’s making my dreams come back. I am afraid of him, amante, I am so afraid of what he might do to me, should I not leave here. What if he decides to make me like him?”  
“No, iuna, I will not permit it. Nor can he Embrace me until I have gotten an heir. Should he do so, he cuts his own throat, Nenea will have his head.” I sighed, and then sat up, “But you should be getting home, your father will be worried sick.”  
“You are right, amante, but what do I tell him?” she sighed, looking worried.  
“The truth might hurt his pride, yet, not telling him will endanger all of you. Let me tell him,” I said, and then, “Go get dressed, and meet me in the foyer.”  
“Yes, Vincent.” She smiled, and the sound of those two simple words, filled me with such bittersweet joy I nearly wept again.

“So you see where the problem lies, Petru. I cannot marry her, and yet, I cannot find it in my heart to marry any other. I am afraid of what he’ll do once he discovers she's gone, yet not to go might kill both girls,” I said to him, after telling him what was happening. I trusted him to take it all with the calm pragmatism he’d always shown.  
“Vincent. You know she is adopted. We really don’t know where she’s from. I found her on the road near the Castle Cjesthe. I am pretty sure she was a servant of some sort there, but luckily, she doesn’t remember a thing.” he sighed, “If I were to say she is no common creature, though, I’d be speaking without full knowledge. I feel she is special. That is all.”  
“I know, my friend,” I replied, and we smoked a while in silence, the long drowsy afternoon soothing us.  
“The problem as I see it is that you two need to get away, if you’re to be together. Yet, if you did not wish to leave, then my only other suggestion is to marry whomever your father wishes, and keep Jydra as a mistress. It won’t be the first time such as you have done that out of love.”  
“I cannot so dishonor her, Petru. I know it’s a common thing, but she is much too precious. Besides, how would it look, with her bearing my bastards, never to inherit, while my wife remains childless?” I explained. “No, better I should abdicate my position and title, and move us all to Budapest. It’s over the border where even Unchi has little power. I feel he would support me in this as well, if he only knew the total picture.” I sighed. “I won’t be able to so rescue Talbot, but Ylsabeta will be saved, as well as Jydra.”  
“You may use my cart, lad. I am close to retiring now anyway. If you disguise yourself as me, and Ylsabeta as my sister, then...”  
“It has possibilities. Let me go discuss it with Talbot, and then decide,” I replied. “Please have Jydra ready to go at a moment’s notice. Once I have an answer, I will need to move quickly.”  
“Bucharest is not within a day’s drive, you will have to spend at least one night in Bistria, and you know that both Grygori and Vladislav have power there.”  
“Hopefully, one night will not be enough for them to bring it to bear.” I smiled, then knocked the ashes from my pipe.  
“Beware, my friend.” he called as I mounted the red mare. “The roads are getting slippery.”  
@}-,-`-- <> \--‘-,-{@

I pondered his words on my ride home. It actually had not been all that wet. Certainly not enough to affect the hard packed earth of the road. I finally decided, about halfway up the mountain, that he was speaking in allegory.  
When I had reached my uncle’s castle, I was feeling the heat of the day, and the mare was snorting and stomping. Tossing the reins to a servant, I made my way into my cousin’s rooms. He was there, at a desk, writing.  
“Tal?” I said, and he turned, looking surprised.   
“Vincent, what brings you here at this hour?”  
“That little problem we discussed. Bistria is really too close, but once away, I feel confident that we can continue to travel until we find a safer place. PiotrePetru has offered the use of his cart and horse, and it is near the time he makes his rounds. I’ll be taking 'Nița as well.”  
“I don’t know that that is so wise, cousin.” He rose, and took me in his arms. I could feel his fatigue, and realized that this role was much more burdensome to him than it would be to me. “He will suspect the very night you leave, for you know he’ll look for her.”  
“Yes, but he’ll not suspect our direction.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Petru thinks I’ll go towards Bistria, but what if I go the other way? In one day, we can make the pass, and the village on the other side. None of the villagers will think of it either.”   
“But, that pass, in daylight even, is very dangerous. Will you risk pushing on through the night?”  
“It’s the only way I can think of to outwit my father.” I sighed, and hung my head on his shoulder. He patted my back, then stepped away, to indicate a chair. I fell into it, combing my loosening hair back from my face. “I tell you, Taal, it’s the only safe way I can think of to take either of them.”  
“What about down valley?”  
“No, too obvious, and too easy. Even if I get to the foot of the valley, the river will speed his chase.” I sighed.  
“Very well. I’ll try to delay him when he asks.” He also sighed, falling into his chair. “In which case, when will you leave?”  
“As soon as I can, perhaps even tomorrow.” I replied, hoping he didn’t see through my lie. I rose, hugged him again, and turned to leave.  
“Vincent?” he said, as I neared the door.  
“No, no lengthy good-byes.”  
“When will I see you again?” The pain in his voice made me turn to him., but I knew he was delaying me. He wasn’t really his own person, but a pawn of one of the undead. I sighed, and caressed his cheek.  
“When it is again safe, I’ll send you a letter.” I replied, and then, before I had to fight my baser instincts, I left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pass

I returned immediately home. I went straight to Ylsabeta and told her to grab anything she needed for a long trip, anything she would miss if she never saw it again. She looked up at me with her eyes full of hope.  
“Then, we are leaving?”   
“Yes, iuna, we’re leaving as soon as you are ready.”  
“Hurray!” she cried, and clapped her hands. She turned to her dolls, and started explaining things to them, how she could only take one or two of them with her, and that someday, someone else would love them. That was when I left, as I couldn’t bear to watch her choose the one who would go with her.   
I went into my room and began to pack my old schoolbags again. Glad that they had as yet to be relegated to the ‘attic,’ I did all the work of packing myself, something I had become accustomed to in Berlin. Perhaps we would end up there?  
Once I had done, I stole into mei autor’s study, to steal his less valuable jewels and his heavy gold watch. I knew it was wrong, yet it was now a matter of survival once we left here. Going where my father had no power meant giving up all the comforts I had learned to live with. Living at school, where we were all treated as equals, peasant and noble alike, had prepared me to make this sacrifice, but I would not see either girl go hungry over morality.  
While I was doing this, I saw that my mother’s jewel case was left open in her room. Odd that, unless father had been mooning over them for some reason. I went into the room, and decided that it was only fitting that Ylsabeta benefit from her inheritance a little early. I dipped my hands into the central section of the box, and scooped out all the pieces that were not House Ureche heirlooms. Putting those in the bag, I crept from the room, and closed the door behind me.  
“Ylsa?” I called, and she came out with a small bag in her hands.  
“Yes, frates?”   
“Ready?”  
“Yes, Vincent.” I motioned her to me, and opened her bag. Yes, she had packed only a few things, but they were very pragmatic things, except for the one doll and a bloodstained nightie.  
“Yllyushka, why this?” I asked, pointing out the nightie..  
““So that when things are hard, I can look at that and remember why we were forced to go.” she stated, matter of factually. My heart felt cinched tight, and my throat closed up with tears. I pulled her close, then rose with her in one arm and her bag in another. My bag hung from my hand. I gathered her heaviest cloak from her room, as well as my own, and made my way down the stairs.  
“We’ll ride the old gray. He’ll take us both and is surefooted. Nor will he be missed as he is in the pasture.” I said.  
I strode out to the stable, and set her down on a bale of hay. She giggled as I set the bags beside her.   
“Now, stay put.” and I went out to the pasture to call Storm. He gladly cantered up to me, his coat still glossy, and his feet still light. He had once been our best stallion, but the years had taken their toll and now his muzzle was graying, and his eyes weren’t quite so keen as once they’d been. “That’s a boy, Storm. Ready for one last race?”  
He nickered as if to say yes, and pushed at my chest. I took him by the bridle, and led him back to the stable. There, I put the double saddle on him, and the loose rein and bit. He champed it a bit, as if to say, ‘must I wear this silly contraption.’  
I boosted Ylsa up, tied on our bags, threw the cloaks over his rump, tying them down tightly, and then mounted myself behind her.

The ride to Petru's was short, and once there, he said, “Nița’s waiting on the back porch with the cart and one horse. This is a good choice, Vincent. Same height and breadth as my old Nyssa. They should pull well together. Godspeed.”  
“And Mother watch over you,” I replied, and he chuckled, knowing that I kept to the old ways.  
“Vincent?” I heard Luminița call as I rounded the side of the house. She was waiting there, bright in the sunlight, holding Nyssa's head. I saw the spare clothes on the cart. I boosted Ylsa into it, and told her what to do. She smiled, and began to put them on. I left Jydra hitching Storm up beside Nyssa while I also changed. Before I was done she was there, helping with adjustments, and then a final touch. Powder in my hair.   
“To make you look older.” She examined her work critically, then said, “Well, from a distance, anyway.”

@}-,-`-- <> \--‘-,-{@

The drive up the valley was uneventful, with folks waving to us as though I really were Piotre. I waved back, and Jydra called to them, letting them know we’d be back this way later, but we had urgent business elsewhere. In this manner we reached the top of the valley, near midafternoon, and were well into the mountains by dusk. I knew just how dangerous it was to take them on after dark, but I trusted Nyssa to know them well, as Piotre often came this way. Finally, when she began to balk, I pulled off to the side, and told Jydra to make camp.

She made a dry, cold camp, suitable for those who wished to hide their presence, and offered me some journey bread.

“I know it’s not much, but it will have to do, he’ll be looking for me soon, and when he is not satisfied with the other directions he’ll come this way, the way I came from. If I make a fire to cook, he’ll see it.” she explained. I nodded, then pulled both girls close.

“We’ll be all right. If we’re very careful, we’ll be all right.” I comforted them. The words were mostly for myself and Ylsabeta. I knew Jydra knew what she was doing. Somehow I just knew.

It was then that a shadow detached itself from the woods, and stood, waiting. Jydra got up, and went to him, putting her arms around him and her head against his chest. I jumped to my feet, and then she began to speak.

“This is Walks-in-Shadows. He’s an old friend, and he’s here to guard us while we sleep.” I looked up into the eyes of a lion, and knew that we would be safe. He did not offer his hand, but he did sniff me quite thoroughly, and I wondered what sort of being he was. When he was done, he gave what seemed to be an approving snort, and then settled down by the fire. I looked Jydra and Ylsabeta over, then began to bed them down. I felt the eyes of the guardian on me while I did this, and when they were settled, and I had unrolled my bedding, I looked back.

“Just so you know, I am very much in love with Jydra, and plan to marry her at my earliest convenience. She and Ylsa are all I now have left in the world.”

“Yes,” He answered, in a gruff and surly voice, “I understand that. She told me that you would be coming this way, most likely, and that my aid would be appreciated. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect her.” He snorted again, then his form began to shift to that of a very large lion*. I must admit to being impressed.

“Then, you are one of the beings that hunt these mountains?” I asked, and he nodded. I realized that I had been dismissed by his change, and so I lay my head down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks-in-Shadows is a European werelion. They were almost completely extinct by this time.


	6. Chapter 6

“Vincent, the sun is up!” I heard Jydra exclaim, and felt a sudden pressure on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Ylsa on my chest, her eyes gleaming with mischief, and Jydra behind her on my abdomen. I laughed, and they got up, as I rolled over. Ylsa squealed and ran towards the fire, which had a tripod over it, and a delicious smell coming from it.

“Come on!” she called, and I sat up, seeing that Walks-in-Shadows was gone, and Jydra was stirring the pot.

The following day saw us entering a small village at the foot of the mountain, where they could take advantage of the gushing streams in early spring. I could see farmers in their fields, and housewives feeding livestock in their yards. Such a peaceful scene, I thought that these folk could never have known the oppression of vampir rule.

By the time we reached the Inn, dusk was falling, and I knew we needed to be under cover before full night. I took a room for the three of us, and paid for a meal as well. The girls were quite at home here, but I felt strangely out of place.

The night seemed to take forever to pass, with one girl on one side of me and the other curled against my other side. Warm air from the window that wouldn’t quite shut, and the sounds of hunting wolves keeping me quite awake, and quite concerned.

The following morning, while It was still early in the day, I took her back with me to the cobbler. He argued with me over the price of shoes for  
her, but I finally talked him down to a reasonable sum. She seemed to not even notice where she was. After he stated when the two pairs of shoes would be ready, I took the girls back to the inn for lunch, and talk. Jydra seemed rather reticent, then, out of the blue, she asked me if there were a wise woman in this village. I thought about it, and realized that I had seen a hut, apart from the others, with the obvious markings of a healer. I asked her why, and she smiled and said it was a surprise, and that I shouldn’t worry.

After lunch, Ylsabeta and I waited at the Inn for Jydra to return from the healer’s home. It seemed to take years, but at last, just before dinner was announced, she showed up, looking like the canary that swallowed a cat. She bounced over to my side, and immediately settled herself in my lap.

“When’s dinner, Vincent? I’m very hungry.” she demanded, grinning up at me. I wiped a smudge from her cheek, and said it was on its way. I never realized just how dependent on me she was. She was no child of mundane folk, that was for sure, but I couldn’t pin what it was about her that set me to thinking about cats. I knew that there were legends in the region, not to mention in my own family, about members of the boier becoming lions, and routing out the raiding wolves. That it might be possible for one of us to actually become one of the creatures was common knowledge in my own family line. My great grandfather having married a female with the trait. Backed by a long history of tales told around the winter fireplace of this cousin or that ancestor becoming one of the Lions of the mountains gave me a calm knowledge that this might happen to me, or to my children. My attraction to Jydra may have been blood calling to blood. Or maybe just two halves of one soul, joining together again.

That night, I asked the Innkeeper if there might be an antechamber for the girls to sleep in, but she shook her head.

“I’m very sorry, my lord, but there is no such room.” and she looked rather sad.

“Ah well, we must make the best of what we have then, yes?” I said, and she smiled. I smiled back and pressed an extra copper into her hand. 

Again, I slept with the two girls cuddled up against me. And again I dreamed of running faster than was mortally possible. I prayed, when I woke from the nightmare, that the mother would be merciful and not let what I knew would happen, happen.

The following morning, I roused the girls, and took them to the cobbler’s immediately following breakfast. They both exclaimed over the lovely work of the old  
shoemaker, and as I paid him, he looked Jydra over more carefully.

“Don’t I know you, lass?” He asked. She studied his face a moment, then  
shrugged.

“Perhaps,” She hedged, “I used to ride with Piotre when he came this way. This time, though, there will be no return journey.”

“Jydra?” I asked, looking down into her troubled face.

“Well, not this year,” she amended. The cobbler merely nodded knowingly, and handed her a pair of soft slippers.

“For the summer,” he said, “A gift.” she blushed, then curtsied, as if he were a visiting prince,

“Thank you sir,” and ran outside, to bath her feet in the fountain before putting on the new shoes.

Soon after that, we were on the road again, heading even farther north. I hoped to make Bistria within the next day, but I did not fool myself into thinking I would get much farther than Strasoara. As small a village as that might house a priest who would accept a bribe to marry us. Then I would make her mine, and begin to think of settling down. 

I was not incorrect. We barely made Strasoara, before dusk. The Innkeeper there was more accommodating, and offered his own bedroom suite for our bridal nest. I made sure he was recompensed suitably. I knew he and his would not suffer overmuch, as they could quite easily sleep in the common area, or perhaps more comfortably in the kitchen. The nights had begun to cool a bit, and I knew I would be glad for a small fire.

Ylsabeta and Jydra I made comfortable in the inner chamber, while I took the smaller, outer one. Again my sleep was troubled with portents of doom, and vague memories of my mother, with Unchi warning us to watch out.

I woke slowly, becoming aware by degrees that a warm body was pressed to mine, small arms around my waist, and small breasts pressed to my back. I looked back, thinking that Ylsa had kept something from me, when I realized it was Jydra.

“Vincent?” she asked, her eyes pleading.

“Iubera? What are you doing?”

“Please, Vincent, make me yours. I can’t bear to wait another night, with you so very near. Priests are for Christian folk, and I have never answered to them. I know you do not worship that father, but your mother. I know how you feel about her. Do what she would tell you. What you know in your heart is right. Give me your child tonight.”

Such a long winded plea from someone who held her silence so well moved me, and I turned and clasped her to me.

“Are you sure, iuna?” I asked, and knew the answer was in my heart. Mother would approve of this union. I also knew that I would protect her with my life, and so would she try to protect me. What was in our hearts could never be denied. The wedding ceremony would be a formality. “Yes, we are sure.” I smiled, and covered her mouth with mine.

Surprisingly, nothing interrupted us, and she was virgin. I was mildly shocked that a girl her age, with her ‘gifts’ would have kept herself so pure. Then I realized that of course, we were meant to be together. Gaia herself couldn’t have better matched two souls. We came together in a tender soaring embrace, that left its seeds in both our souls and our bodies. I would never be the same again.

I woke with the dawn, the morning sun painting the walls, and her sunny face. I watched her for a moment, until she opened her eyes, then flushed, hiding her face in my chest.

“Thank you so much, for last night, amor. Now I can die in peace.” She smiled, and I realized that she was half joking, half in deadly earnest. “I promise you. After this you will never be rid of me. However long it takes, we’ll find each other again and again. Mother promised me this.”

“I believe you, iuna. She obviously meant you for me. We fit too well.” and I hugged her tightly.

Cuddling, delaying, I held her while the morning sun warmed the room. Soon enough, Ylsabeta came in, rubbing her eyes.

“Tovares?” she began, then squeaked, “You two have been Naughty!”

We both burst into laughter, and I held out my arms to her. She quite happily crawled into the small bed with us. Her head found its place nestled in the hollow of my shoulder, opposite Jydra. We dozed off for a little while, and were awakened by the smell of breakfast downstairs.

Once that was out of the way, I set out to explore the village, and came upon a hut with all the signs of the old religion. Excited, I approached the door, and it was opened as I raised my hand.

“Well, what brings a member of the nobility to my door?” the woman asked. I  
smiled, and replied,

“The need of a wise woman will bring anyone to your door, domna. I do not follow the new god, but rather the old. As did my ancestors,” I smiled even wider, “I am in need of a binding ceremony for my mate and I.”

“Then I will gladly do you that service, My Lord. Might I ask the name of your mate?” she smiled, a comely woman, although she bore a birthmark across half her face.

“No one knows her family name, she was a foundling, but her first name is Jydra.” and I could see the wheels turning in her mind.

“Then you are Vincent?” she asked, and I wondered how she knew, but then realized that she probably had means of gaining knowledge well beyond those I had at my disposal. I nodded, and she stepped back, “Please, enter my humble home.”

We talked for some time, she and I, and I found out that she had dreamed of the two of us, as well as of Ylsabeta and Talbot, and I was pleasantly surprised to find out that she knew much of what had been happening in our lives of late.

“Talbot will join you soon, but not as you knew him. His father has recently been returned to him, from the wars to the south, but not in the state he left. Your father is looking for you, and my heart grew cold when I saw his face. What is it that makes him hate you so?” she asked,

“My apologies for having brought this sadness to your door, domna. If you like we will leave, and perhaps he will pass you by.” I said, and rose to leave.

“Sit back down, Varushka. He cannot touch me. I would help you all I can, as I can foresee great deeds done by you and those you love. I will not stand aside and watch them go undone.” she sighed, “The final days will come in your day. I will be long gone by then, but you, you will still walk the earth, “ her eyes drew far away, “and she will stand at your side, and bear your children.” She blinked then seemed to come back to herself. “Go, get your mate and we will hold the ritual in a sacred place that I know of.”

I bowed, and left. Jydra was quite agreeable to this arrangement, although Ylsa was confused. I knew, then, that she was fated to a dark future. As much as I would have liked, I couldn't erase the horrors she had experienced.

About two weeks later, we had a house, near the edge of another town, a garden and a small following of friends. Walks-in-Shadows joined us there, and I never knew if the child Jydra carried was his or mine. At the time I didn’t really care very much. Our love was enough. The summer passed uneventful, when Talbot showed up at our door one evening.

He had changed, but not as much as I had originally feared. Pale and drawn, he definitely had the look of one who has traveled hurriedly and far. Jydra made him welcome immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Talbot came bearing news, of a sort.  
“Mea autor has told me to tell you not to return. Grygori has been missing for weeks now, but there is evidence that he is still alive,” he told us, his eyes holding mine with an intensity I had rarely seen him display.  
“So, he hunts us?” I asked. “Do not fret, Taal. I doubt he will find us here,” I soothed, and he sighed, shaking his head, but he said no more about it. I looked out over the meadow where Luminița was tending our small flock, and smiled. She glowed with the promise of new life, and I drew Tal to my side, “We are pretending to be peasants now. He would never suspect.”  
I took him into our bedchamber, and bid him rest. Then I went out to tend to Torentya, leading him around to the pasture to join Sturm. I studied the sky for a few moments then, noting that there would be rain soon, before went inside.  
I was so wrong about my father. Within the week, Luminița was showing signs of nervousness, and Ylsa as well. When I woke up a week later, Ylsa was missing. He had probably stood out in the yard and called her out, using the power of the vampire to control those he'd bitten before. Quickly, I woke Taal and Luminița, then went out to find Shadows.   
We looked high and low, throughout the village, but didn't find her. Days passed, and soon Tal was frantic, positive that my father had either killed her or turned her. He was right to be so afraid.  
He went missing next, and I began to stay up nights to attempt to guard against further intrusions. Shadows was happy to spell me during this time, his warm assurance that we would catch Grygori soothing. As the time passed, I began to think he had done with us, but I was wrong yet again. Taal returned one night, to stand outside and call out to me. When I refused to leave the house, he began to plead,  
“Vincent, if you do not come with me, he will simply kill Ylsa. Please, come with me!”  
It was the middle of the night, but even at this distance I could see that he had been turned. I knew then that, whether by my hand or Nenea's, Grygori would die, and in hopes of salvaging what remained of my little family, I left Luminița in Shadows' care, and went out to him. He refrained from touching me, and I saw the effort it cost him, even as I held myself back from him.  
“He's changed her too, hasn't he?” I asked, softly lest others should hear. He merely nodded then gestured for me to follow. We did not have to go far, only to the village church, where he held the reins of a pair of horses I knew to have been specifically bred for use by his kind. Silently, we mounted, and he led the way.  
He took us up the mountain, to the nearest pass, then stopped to turn to me, “I must ask that you take care from here on, Vincent. Stay back, but continue to follow. He is not far now, and I would not have you come upon him unaware.” He sighed, then turned his mount to climb the pass. Instead of continuing through it, however, he turned up a narrow track at the summit, to start across the bridge of a ruined old fortress. We crossed, and he gestured for me to wait. I did not like the situation, but there was little I could do with Tal, clearly still in Grygori's thrall, watching. I pulled up at the gate, and waited while he went on ahead.  
When I was sure I was no longer being watched, I dismounted and moved into the ruin, the gate hardly a deterrence, but I attempted to remain in shadow. The training we had received as boys on the hunt came back to me. I followed him by the tracks he left in the dust of the ancient fortress, and was soon looking into the great hall. He had, quite clearly, crossed it as if the place were his own. Then, at the opposite end of the room, his footprints stopped at a wall, and I knew he had slipped into some secret passage. It was not possible for him to have learned the abilities of his bloodline so soon. I studied the wall with baited breath, knowing that Grygori himself could well be waiting on the other side. It didn't take me long, having lived in places like this my entire life, to find the trigger and open the sliding panel that mimicked stone wall.  
I steeled myself, then, and stepped through into a musty passage, with almost no light. Using one hand to lightly trace the wall to my left, I moved forward as silently as mortally possible. After only a few moments I heard soft singing, and knew it to be my sister's voice.   
Suddenly the passage opened up into a room, and there was Ylsa, sitting before a small hearth singing a lullaby to her dolls. All of them were lined up on the floor before her. As I came into the room, she looked up and smiled at me, “Vinya, finally you've come to join us!” and I could see that she, too, had changed. The monster had finally turned her.  
As she dashed towards me, I caught movement in the shadows across the room. I caught her, and with the briefest of hugs, set her behind me, “Come out.” I said in as commanding a voice as I could muster. I was answered by a low chuckle, as my father stepped out into the light of the fire.  
“So, you followed one whom you knew to be other than himself,.” he said, his voice a near snarl., “What a fool you are!,” He drew Luminița from behind him, the slight swelling of her belly outlined by the fire.  
“Let her go,” I said, keeping my voice low, and my eyes on his mouth, rather than actually meet his gaze. But he laughed, and turned her to him.,   
“Why? She is so delectable, and I am always hungry. Especially for such a tender morsel,” and he laughed and bent towards her.  
I fought back my anger and fear, and, stalking towards him while he savored her scent, drew my saber and swung on him. He was too fast. He caught my arm just as I brought it down, and turned to face me., “Patricide, Vinya?” Then he growled, and his eyes caught mine, holding me in place while he changed his hold on me and drew me hard against him, “Fiu, such a naughty child you are.”  
I couldn't move as he lowered his mouth to my throat, his other hand grabbing the back of my head and forcing it back. I struggled, but he was too strong, and I felt the searing pain of his bite. I believed I blacked out, as I do not remember a space of minutes or perhaps hours, but I opened my eyes to see Jydra struggling against him. I don't know what had happened, or why I felt such burning hunger and desperation, but I rose at once and attacked him, throwing him off my wife. “Run, Jydra!” I called as I wrestled him against a wall.  
I had never felt such strength! Had he changed me, and in so doing given me more of his power than he had Tal? I was quite possible, for I have no other explanation for my defeat of him. It was not enough. I wanted him dead, and that was when I felt Tal enter the room. Quickly, before he could stop me, I buried newly formed fangs into my father's throat, and tasted blood.   
I drank it all.  
With the rush of his power pouring into me, I stumbled back, dropping his body to the floor, and cried out in anguish. I had killed him, I had broken my uncle's law, in killing he who had changed me, and my own father as well. Yet I couldn't feel sorry for it. He had been quite mad, as evidenced by the two before me, Ylsabeta, not even a woman yet, and Taalberto, the grandson of his lord.

I wept, and could not stop, my sister and cousin coming to join me, trying to comfort me and themselves. We would be outcast for this, and most likely hunted for our very lives. Even though it had been a necessity, the Order would not forgive this.  
Finally, Luminița spoke, “We must go home, iuberi mea, dawn is soon, and I do not wish to stay here, within the bounds of Vladislav's rule. At the very least we should find somewhere else, down the mountain.”  
I found myself nodding, and rising, fighting back the sorrow and fear, and the four of us made our way back down to the foot of the pass near home. There, Luminița led us to a Magyar camp, and persuaded them to allow us to spend a day in the safety of their company. They were even able to provide a wagon for our concealment.  
That night, we went home, to the cottage in Dar Maru, halfway between Strasoara and Bistria, where we did our best to clean up, and come to terms with our problem. Both Taal and Ylsa hungered, as did I, yet I hesitated to allow them to hunt in the village itself. That was when Shadows stepped up, and offered himself as food. He assured us that as long as we didn't all feed at once, he could easily handle all of us. Luminița took my hand and stood very close to me, her eyes cast down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story.

Months passed in this manner, and we received letters from Unchi nearly every week, and every one of them warned us against returning. The order was in an uproar, some of the boyar even insisting on a hunt for those who had murdered Grygori. Every week he asked after Luminița, and the precious burden she carried. I answered using another name, yet one he would recognize, letting him know that, considering the circumstances, all was well.  
When Luminița was nearing her time, and the winter was just about to break, a group of men unknown to any in the village appeared, asking questions of the townsfolk that boded us ill. Shadows told us, not three days after they'd appeared, that we needed to move, to flee. Luminița was very brave, and did her best to move quickly as we left our small cottage, through the back. I only hoped that we could escape in time, but Luminița could only move so fast, and I had yet to learn much of my new power. When we could, we carried her, taking turns with Ylsa.  
It was all in vain. Soon we were cornered, with four men in front of us, and the forest at our backs. Luminița sobbed, and Shadows tossed one of the men off to scoop her up and dash away. I didn't see in which direction.  
The fight was dirty, and I was glad that Nene had insisted that even Ylsa should learn to fight, even if only with her daggers. I was hard pressed to simply defend myself at first, but soon, my greater stamina came in to play, and I was able to overcome first one then another, while Ylsa dashed behind me, using me to help her up into a tree.  
When it seemed that we had won, I looked about to find only Ylsa still with me, and no sign of my cousin anywhere. I turned to track Luminița first, for I knew that Shadows could only take her so far before they would have caught up with him. Between us, we searched the area, but there was no sign. Dawn came, and the two of us hid in an abandoned hut in the forest.  
The day was it's usual oblivion for me, and all we could do to secure ourselves against intruders was to board up window and door. When I woke, I determined that there was no tracking Shadows, for he was a better survivalist than I and had probably gotten Luminița safe. Instead I turned my thoughts to my cousin, and I told Ylsa my plan. She nodded, and said, “I'm going to see if either of the horses are still near, and ride as far as I can away from here. I will try to get to Unchi.”

With a fearful heart I forbade her from this, and told her to barricade herself in this hut. She got a look in her eye that I remember from Mama, and knew she would do as she felt was right. Sighing, I bade her well, and left, to quickly return to the scene of the fight.  
It didn't take me long to ascertain that our attackers were none other than the Army of God, that scourge that thought they were saving us by killing us. I tracked them to the village of Cluj, but although I sought in every church and chapel, I only found traces of their having been there with him. I left not one that showed it's allegiance to the hunters standing. I traveled swiftly, having stopped long enough to call Sturm to me, and moved on to Napoc, and then northwest, into the next valley, where village after village showed their allegiance, and church after church burned to the ground.   
It wasn't until I was well into Hungary that I found myself despairing of finding him before they killed him. I could only hope they had some plan for him.  
Back in Germany and even more despairing, I came upon fresher evidence of his whereabouts. I closed my eyes when I reached Munich, and felt him, near and in pain. Ever since Grygori had changed us, we had always been able to mentally hear one another, and as I knew that he was being tormented, I also knew that Ylsa had reached Sighisoara and home. I only prayed that Nenea would be able to stay the Order's hand in regards to her age.  
I moved swiftly then, to the church, where a small number of priests had gathered to aid in the Army's cause. I warned them to leave, even as I killed all who carried weapons. I was in a rage, a tumult of bloodlust upon me, all I could see was my dearest friend, my boyhood companion, stretched out and bound to the altar.   
I left the building burning behind me, carrying Taal over my shoulders to where Sturm awaited us.   
I returned to Romania with Taal at my side, having enlisted a traveling troupe to be our daytime guardians as we traveled at a more sedate pace. I kept up a constant inner monologue for Ylsa, and although we could not truly communicate this way, we could offer one another comfort.   
Once we were reunited, I left Taal and Ylsa with Unchi, making it clear to him that the death of his brother had been my doing, and none of theirs. I returned to Dar Maru, where I again took to searching for Shadows and my wife. This time it didn't take long to find it. The scene of Shadows' death. I had to accept that Luminița was gone, along with the unborn child she carried.

**Author's Note:**

> Romanian phrases  
> fiu iuberi: my love  
> tata mea: my dad (informal)  
> nenea: uncle  
> mic prinsessa: little princess  
> mei autor: my father(formal)  
> sora: sister  
> tovares: brother
> 
> While this work isn't truly complete, I am not in a place (mentally, emotionally or physically) to write more.  
> Please ask permission from me if you want to write with the OCs.  
> I love this site and truly hope to write the rest of this story.


End file.
